One or more embodiments relate in general to performing actions that have been defined for provisioned instances. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to performing actions that have been defined for software instances and/or service instances that have been cloud provisioned.
“Provisioning” generally relates to a configuring, managing, and providing of software and/or computing services. In the context of a cloud provisioning environment, a cloud provisioning server can configure, provide, and manage software and/or computing services that are allocated to an end user. Software and services are provisioned to end users by providing the end users with instantiations (“instances”) of the software and services.